Malos Sueños
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "Porque siempre habrá alguien allí que te haga esbozar una sonrisa cuando tengas malos sueños… hasta que estos desaparezcan, ¿verdad?" OneShot! OzxAlice!


Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing y este es el primer one-shot de Pandora Hearts que hago! Aunque es la sexta historia que subo en esta página y el cuarto one-shot que subo en general! (algo lioso, no? =P)

Sentía que tenía que escribir un one-shot sobre la pareja OzxAlice, ya que estos dos personajes juntos me encantan! Y, además, como que me sentía en la obligación de escribir un one-shot de Pandora Hearts al ser este uno de mis mangas favoritos!^^

Solo les pido que me den una oportunidad a mí y a esta historia! Espero que me haya salido medianamente bien, ya que, como he dicho, es el primer one-shot de este manga que hago!

Bueno, ya no les molesto más! Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

**MALOS SUEÑOS**

Aún era de noche cuando se despertó de golpe, temblorosa, con la respiración levemente agitada y algo sudorosa, por culpa de un mal sueño.

Sin embargo, si se ponía a pensar en el mal sueño, apenas recordaba ya de qué trataba, pero a la mente le venían imágenes inconexas que le hacían estremecerse.

Lo mejor era no pensar en ello.

Intentó volver a dormirse, ya que aún, al parecer, faltaban horas para que amaneciera tan solo.

"_Es imposible"_, pensó es su fuero interno. _"No puedo volver a dormir por culpa de ese estúpido sueño"_

Le molestaba el no poder dormir por culpa de un estúpido sueño, pero, qué se le iba a hacer. Ante la imposibilidad de volver a dormirse, se levantó de la cama. No le importaba andar descalza en el interior de la casa. Además, no le apetecía para nada ponerse un par de calcetines y las botas.

Salió sin hacer ruido de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Oscuros y silenciosos se encontraban los pasillos de la casa a aquellas horas, tan solo iluminados por la luz de la luna y las estrellas que se colaba por las ventanas.

Dio un par de vueltas por allí, intentando no pensar en el sueño, que más bien podría calificarse de pesadilla.

"_Un mal sueño, solo es un estúpido mal sueño"_, se decía a sí misma.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo andando por allí con los pies descalzos, pero, el caso es que decidió volver a su habitación, ya que no había encontrado nada interesante que hacer ni nada interesante que poder comer, pero, algo la detuvo.

Una de las puertas del pasillo en el que ahora se encontraba estaba entreabierta.

Con curiosidad, se asomó a la puerta, y comprobó que era una habitación como la suya. Espaciosa, muy bien amueblada, con una gran cama presidiéndola, y un amplio ventanal por el que se colaba la luz de la luna. Era cuarto menguante.

Y allí, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, se encontraba él. Con la mirada perdida en el exterior, en armonioso silencio, sin reparar en la presencia de ella.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Él ni siquiera pareció escucharlo.

Solo fue hasta que ella se sentó en el alfeizar con él y apoyó su espalda contra la suya que él reparó en su presencia.

-¿Alice…?-preguntó él, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente quién era.

-¿Quién sino?-se limitó a decir ella.

Él suspiró.

-¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas, Alice?-preguntó en tono tranquilo, pero se le notaba cansado y algo triste, a la par que distante.

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti, Oz.

Oz esbozó una sonrisa triste que Alice no fue capaz de ver, dado que estaban ambos de espalda al otro.

-No puedo dormir.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Por qué?

Alice tardó un momento en responder.

-… Un mal sueño. ¿Y tú?-lo último fue más bien una exigencia; no iba a responder ella a su pregunta y él, siendo su sirviente, no.

-…También un mal sueño.

-¿Y de qué trataba?

-¿De qué trataba el tuyo?

Se estaba poniendo a la defensiva. Alice frunció el ceño.

-Como tu ama, te ordeno que me lo digas.

Una risa seca y carente de sentimiento escapó de los labios de Oz. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Tal vez no le gustaba hablar de ello, a Alice tampoco le gustaba, y aun así, lo hizo.

-…Casi todas las noches…-empezó a decir-Sueño que sigo en el Abyss, que tan solo sé que me llamo Alice, y que vago sola por la oscuridad-un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo-Aunque…también suelo soñar con una habitación llena de muñecos que parecen estar riéndose de mí, y entonces, la sala se vuelve negra, y me encuentro frente a un conejo de ojos negros sangrantes…

No es que tuviera exactamente miedo de aquellos sueños, simplemente, no le gustaban, por eso, tampoco lo podía calificar de pesadilla. Simplemente, era un "mal sueño".

Oz siguió en silencio. Alice pensó que, si le contaba a él su mal sueño, él le contaría el suyo. Parece que se equivocaba.

Al no decir nada, Alice intentó sacárselo de otra manera.

-¿Tiene algo que ver tu mal sueño con…tu familia?-Alice sintió que Oz se tensaba-Con…tu padre, ¿tal vez?

Entonces, para sorpresa de Alice, Oz se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes estaban algo oscurecidos, tal vez por tristeza, tal vez por la mala iluminación que había en aquellos momentos.

Por aquellos ojos, también, Alice supo que había sorpresa en el rostro de Oz.

-Me lo dijo el cabeza de algas-contestó a la pregunta que se estaba haciendo Oz sobre cómo es que sabía de su padre, refiriéndose a Gilbert.

Esta vez, el rostro de Oz mostraba molestia, molestia por Gilbert, seguramente, ya que no parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia el que se lo hubiera contado, y más precisamente a ella.

-B-bueno, le obligué a que me lo contara-se apresuró a decir; luego, se preguntó por qué había, en cierto sentido, defendido al cabeza de algas ese.

Entonces, Oz esbozó una sonrisa triste y volvió a darse la vuelta, impidiendo a Alice ver más su rostro y sus ojos tristes. Apoyó su espalda contra la suya.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos. Y, Alice pensó que así seguiría siendo, hasta que, finalmente, Oz habló.

-… ¿Sabes? Prácticamente todas las noches, desde que recuerdo, sueño con lo mismo, o con algo relacionado.-hizo una pausa; Alice no quiso interrumpir, ahora que su sirviente se estaba abriendo, aunque solo fuera un poco, a ella-Siempre me despierto sobresaltado y me pregunto siempre exactamente lo mismo-se miró las manos-¿Tanto asco doy?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó Alice indignada.

"_¿Cómo se le ocurre siquiera pensar algo así?"_, pensó todavía más indignada.

-…Todas las noches veo a un hombre sin rostro al que llamo padre y este me dice que me repudia, que le doy asco, que no le toque-cerró las manos es forma de puño; le temblaban ligeramente-Y esa escena se repite una y otra vez, sin descanso, como un eco que no puede ser apagado…-calló.

Alice pensó que no iba a seguir hablando tras una pausa tan larga, pero Oz volvió a retomar la conversación.

-A pesar de que he reflexionado una y mil veces desde que aquello sucedió…desde que mis sospechas de que mi padre me odiaba fueron confirmadas…-la voz pareció temblarle; se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de la mano, pero no pareció notarlo.-Y luego, soy arrastrado al Abyss…como una especie de broma que me dice una y otra vez que yo debo estar allí, alejado de este mundo, que estoy sucio, roto.

En más de una ocasión, Alice así también lo pensó…Sin recuerdos, oscuridad a su alrededor, sangre y soledad, sucia soledad.

-…Creo saber lo que es eso…-se le escapó en un susurro a Alice; no supo si Oz llegó a escucharlo. En caso de haberlo hecho, no lo dio a entender.

-También no hago más que preguntarme por qué se me acusa de un pecado como del que me acusaron los Baskerville. Aun sigo buscando respuestas.

-Y yo mis recuerdos…

Oz sonrió; Alice no vio aquella sonrisa que, esta vez, era sincera, aunque fuera pequeña.

-Sí, y yo te ayudaré sin dudarlo para que los encuentres.

-Lo sé.-lo hizo sonar obvio-A fin de cuentas, eres mi sirviente.

Oz rió ligeramente. Solo ella era capaz de arrancarle alguna sonrisa o carcajada cuando estaba triste. Solo ella…

-No te preocupes-empezó a decir Alice-Porque, no das asco ni mucho menos. Ese hombre no sabía de lo que estaba hablando-Oz la escuchaba con algo de sorpresa contenida; sus ojos lo denotaban-Eso era porque no te conocía, ni te conoce.

-¿Acaso tú me conoces mejor, Alice?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-la duda ofendía.

Oz volvió a reír.

-Tal vez sea así…

Un momento de silencio.

-Los malos sueños algún día desaparecerán, ¿verdad?-preguntó Alice.

-Esperemos que así sea…

Otro momento de silencio.

Alice no se atrevía a hacer la pregunta, más que nada porque temía e cierto modo la respuesta, pero, aun así…

-Oz.

-¿Mm?

-… ¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho el contrato conmigo?

Fue tal la sorpresa de Oz por la pregunta de su cadena, que se incorporó de golpe y Alice casi se cae para atrás al no tener la espalda del chico sosteniéndola. Alice frunció el ceño. Oz giró el rostro y la miró con profunda sorpresa.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Alice?

-Bueno, uno de tus malos sueños era cuando caíste en el Abyss, ¿no? Yo estaba allí, estuve allí mucho tiempo…

-Alice-ella le miró-En caso de que tú aparecieras en uno de mis sueños, no sería para nada un mal sueño.

Un leve sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Alice. Su sirviente, siempre diciendo tonterías como esa…

-Tú fuiste quien me sacó de allí Alice, y por ello te estaré, créeme, eternamente agradecido.

-…Aun si es así, un día, el sello de tu pecho se completará, y entonces…-no quiso terminar la frase; no, no quería hacerlo, al igual que no quería que el sello se completara, porque tal vez eso significaba perderlo para siempre y, lo más probable, que ella también volviera al Abyss, en busca, una vez más, de un contratista con el que poder hacer un trato y volver a salir de allí e ir en busca de sus recuerdos…

-Hasta que ese día llegue, lo mejor será ir buscando respuestas, ¿no crees?

-Y cuando llegue ese día, ¿qué pasará?

-Quédate tranquila, Alice-le dirigió una amable sonrisa-Jamás sería capaz de culparte por haber hecho el contrato contigo.

Aún si decía eso…un poco de culpabilidad seguía estando presente en ella…

Ella sabía perfectamente que, la única respuesta que encontraban para quitarle el sello a Oz era romper el contrato, o…que ella muriera, ¿no? Pero…eso no es lo que ella quería…

-¿Sabes?-habló Oz-También hay algo que me llevo preguntando durante bastante tiempo…

Volvió a dirigir su intensa mirada a la chica que tenía al lado. Esta le miró con confusión.

Sufrió un pequeño sobresalto cuando Oz posó uno de sus dedos en el labio de ella, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara y le fuera a decir que qué demonios hacía ese estúpido sirviente suyo, pero este no le dejó hablar.

-Me pregunto…-siguió diciendo Oz-¿Qué pasaría si te besara, Alice?

La mano de Oz resbaló de su rostro y cayó a su costado. Al instante, Alice sintió el rostro, y sobre todo los labios, fríos.

-¿A-a qué viene esa pregunta, Oz?-no pudo evitar que le fallara la voz.

Entonces, Oz sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Quién sabe…-dirigió su mirada a la ventana, mirando al oscuro cielo nocturno-Era una simple pregunta. Porque… hicimos el contrato mediante un beso a fin de cuentas, ¿no?

-B-bueno, era más bien un intercambio de sangre…

-Aún así.

"_¿Cómo que "aún así"?"_, pero qué raro era este sirviente suyo…y aún así, sabía que no era reemplazable; tampoco es como si quisiera reemplazarle.

-Desde hace tiempo ya…me he estado preguntando qué pasaría si te besara, Alice-volvió a mirarla; su rostro era serio, demostrando que de lo que hablaba realmente era algo importante-¿Se rompería el contrato, Alice?

Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en ello; no, claro que no. Pero, ahora que él lo decía…

"_¿Qué pasaría?"_

Se sorprendió a sí misma diciendo las siguientes palabras:

-… ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?-fue un simple susurro.

Oz la miró con sorpresa, pero Alice había desviado la mirada, por lo que ni se fijó.

-¿Comprobarlo…?-repitió el rubio, aún un tanto atónito.

-Sí, comprobarlo-¿Tan duro de entendederas era?

-Pero, Alice…cabe la posibilidad de que…

-Es solo una posibilidad, ¿no? No tiene porque ser así, ¿no?

Entonces, Oz le sujetó a Alice por lo hombros, y esta se tensó.

"_¿Al final lo va a hacer?"_, pensó nerviosa.

El rostro de Oz estaba cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

"_¿O tal vez no…?"_

Cuando el rostro de Oz fue lentamente acortando la distancia, Alice cerró los ojos con fuerza, no sabiendo muy bien a qué atenerse.

Entonces, sintió algo cálido y agradable sobre una de sus mejillas.

Abrió los ojos y vio cómo Oz ya se alejaba de ella, sonriendo.

Alice se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde él había depositado un beso.

-No me quiero arriesgar, Alice.

-¿A-arriesgar?

-Aun si tan solo es una posibilidad, prefiero no poder besarte a besarte y perderte para siempre. Porque sé que no soportaría el no tenerte a mi lado, Alice. Por eso…-esbozó una sonrisa triste-Lo mejor será…solo besos en la mejilla, ¿no?-lo dijo con tristeza, Alice estaba casi segura.

El contacto de los labios de él contra su mejilla había sido agradable, sumamente agradable.

Entonces, Alice no pudo evitar que se le escapara un bostezo.

Eso hizo a Oz reír.

-Veo que ya te ha vuelto a entrar sueño.

-¡No!-se negaba a aceptarlo, aunque era una estupidez, pero, eso significaba que la conversación terminaría ahí; volvió a bostezar; Oz volvió a reír-…Solo un poco…-terminó aceptando.

-Entonces, lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir.-dijo con dulzura.

-…Supongo.

Se levantó del alfeizar donde había estado todo el rato sentada. Oz siguió allí sentado, observándola.

Ella le miró.

Él esbozó una tímida sonrisa, esa que era tan bonita y dulce.

-Buenas noches, Alice.

-¿Tú no te vas a dormir todavía?

-Todavía, no. Aun sigo pensando…y no quiero más malos sueños.

Aquello seguía atormentándolo, y esa sonrisa que hace un momento le había mostrado había desaparecido.

Y Alice quería volver a ver esa sonrisa.

"_-Lo mejor será…solo besos en la mejilla, ¿no?"_, eso es lo que él había dicho, aunque Alice no estaba muy contenta con ello, sinceramente…

Entonces, ella se inclinó y depositó un tímido beso en la mejilla del chico, quien se sonrojó ante esto. No se esperaba algo así de ella, a pesar de que él lo había hecho hace un momento.

Pero, esta no era la primera vez que la chica hacía algo así, pero, tampoco podía considerarse un beso aquello, ¿no? Porque le había mordido.

Alice siempre pensó que era una estupidez juntar simplemente los labios con la mejilla de una persona, y nada más, porque era un simple roce, que no parecía tener significado para ella, por eso había añadido un pequeño mordisco, para que hubiera un mayor contacto o significado.

Pero, ahora que Oz había hecho eso con un simple roce, ya no le pareció tan simple. Por eso, le pareció bien hacer exactamente lo mismo, como si se lo debiera.

-Buenas noches…Oz.-se despidió.

Y entonces, él le sonrió. Había conseguido que volviera a sonreír.

Se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación sin hacer ruido, tal y como había entrado, dejando a un Oz algo pasmado allí, y sin embargo, ya algo más feliz que como lo encontró.

"_Los malos sueños algún día desaparecerán, ¿verdad?"_

Porque siempre habrá alguien allí que te haga esbozar una sonrisa cuando tengas malos sueños…hasta que estos desaparezcan, ¿verdad?

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

No sé cómo me habrá quedado al final, pero la verdad es que me gustó un montón escribirlo!

Oz es tan melancólico…pero ahí está Alice para sacarle un sonrisa!^^

De verdad, espero que les haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. Que no les atormenten los "malos sueños"! XD


End file.
